Changes
by Akio Desusta
Summary: Sasuke after 4 years of his betrayal decided to come back to the Leaf. The promise of power from Orochimaru was nothing but a hoax for him to nurture his sharingan so he can steal it from sasuke once the training was over. Now sasuke is back in the Leaf and he expected everyone to fall to their knees and kiss the ground he was walking on, what if everyone glares at him.
Yo! Akio here bringing you Changes. The majority of you wanted this to be made so here it is!

Summary: Sasuke after 4 years of his betrayal decided to come back to the Leaf. The promise of power from Orochimaru was nothing but a hoax for him to nurture his sharingan so he can steal it from sasuke once the training was over. Now sasuke is back in the Leaf and he expected everyone to fall to their knees and kiss the ground he was walking on but instead of that, what if everyone of the Leaf did the opposite and glares at him. What happens if he has to earn the right for everthing in the village.

 **Chapter 1: Orochimaru is dead?!**

The weather was slowly changing from sunny to rainy where we see a young man wearing a white shirt half-way zipped and a black pants while wearing black shinobi boots ( Sasuke's Shippuden outfit) standing over a bloodied snake.

The snake was not exactly a normal snake, it has a head sort of like a humans but somewhat not and it also hands. Right now the snake is slowly 'dying' from blood loss. It looked at sasuke..more like his sharingan..and then dropped dead.

Sasuke looked at the body as it fell 'lifelessly' to the floor. Thinking he was dead he turned around and walked south to where the Hidden Leaf was at. Right when he was out of the crater from the fight that just transpired his body became heavy. He looked back at Orochimaru's body only to see his apprentise Kabuto there instead of him.

"My, My, Sasuke you have become reckless. Kukuku" A voice said from in front of him. He looked to where the voice was and immediantly began to curse himself thinking that he could kill Orochimaru so easily and not bothering to check if it was really him. He looked at his arms and legs being tied by white snakes. "Now shall we continue with the body switch ceremony?" Orochimaru asked as he began doing hand signs again.

Sasuke closed his eyes and leveled this breathing to the point he can think again and thought _"Orochimaru has an upper advantage if we fight long distances and short distances so I have to think of a way to get out of these snakes first and then if possible try to escape. If that doesn't work I can always send him into a really strong genjutsu but theres no garantee that it will work on him or even long enough for me to escape to the Leaf Village. So I got no choice but to fight"._ When he finished thinking Orochimaru was at his last hand sign to complete his jutsu and used Rope Untying Jutsu which surprisinly worked on snakes also.

Orochimaru saw through his plans and got into a ready stance and ran at sasuke to weakened him till he was unable to fight since thats the only way he will be able to get sasuke's body.

"You gay child molester this will be the day that the world will hear about your death and will praise me for it. So get digging!" Sasuke yelled as he closed his eyes and shot it open always immediantly showing the all the glory of the Sharingan and clashed with Orochimaru.

"Such big mouth for a little boy barely able to walk into the shinobi world! Kukuku" Orochimaru said knowing that sasuke was a short tempered guy. Sasuke answered his call by blindly attacking _"And I thought I teach him everything that will make him strong but his emotions can never keep shut and always short tempered. I guess things will never change"_ Thought orochimaru as he redirected a kunai aiming for his head "Little sasuke thinks hes a big boy now" he teased trying to make sasuke angrier.

Right now sasuke was pissed not only orochimaru said he was unworthy of the shinobi world but is saying hes weak! just then he caught a glince in orochimaru's eyes and now that he was thinking he has been attacking orochimaru aimlessly and also doing what orochimaru want him to do which was to get mad.

When sasuke noticed that he jumped back a few feet and calmed himself and said "Your using my short tempered atitude against me. Its a good thing I caught on to that or I would have been..." He was cut off when orochimaru sliced his cheeks a little.

"My My, sasuke we're fighting here not having a contest of who can talk the most" Sasuke was growing angrier and angrier by the moment but recollected himself and took to the offensive and attacked orochimaru with a kunai without any emotions getting in the way.

"Its time to end this!" He yelled as he went through a hand seal and yelled **'AMATERASU'** and black flames went toward orochimaru and he dodged but a few of the flames got caught to his sandals and immediantly began to spread around orochimaru's body.

Sasuke watched as orochimaru screamed and ran around like a headless chicken and smirked "Now what are you going to do still think that I'm weak, its a good thing that Itachi cast me into that genjutsu when I was a kid or I wouldn't have scene him use it in the genjutsu world". Orochimaru now 'dead' fell down as his body began to be engulfed by the flames leaving nothing behind. "Now it's time for the Leaf to have their 'savior' back and their last hope of keeping the strongest village in the elemental nations!" He yelled to the skys while laughing maniacly "Itachi you will die soon just you wait I will recieve more power from the leaf's other Sannin!"

 **A couple days later**

Words spread fast that orochimaru is now dead and was killed by Sasuke Uchiha! Speaking of Sasuke he is now scene nearing the leaf village and had a huge cocky smirk on his features and thought that people would just forget about his abandonment of the village and kiss the grounds he's walking on again.

And thats when he got to the village he was immediantly restrained back by several Anbu Blackops "Sasuke for the betrayal of the leaf village and the murder of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of the late Yondaime Hokage, you are hereby under arrest as requested of the Hokage!" the leader of the group stated.

 **Okay thats a rap for the first chapter so how do you guys like it and yes I killed off naruto since everybody knows that naruto will always forgive and forget so please review and favorite**

 **Ja~Ne**


End file.
